


Songbirds

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Nothing cheers up the mood as a dance in the living room.





	Songbirds

“Where is it? Where is it? Where’s the damned thing? MRS. HUDSON!”  
No answer.   
Sherlock threw a pillow against the wall. Not even remotely as satisfying as shooting bullets at it. 

_Horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible._

Cigarettes! He needed cigarettes! 

Knocking over the lamp with the billowing dressing gown, he hurried through the flat, going through each of his stashes in search of the white little storm-calmers. 

_No. Nope. Nothing. Nothing here either. Not even here? Damn you, Mary Watson!_

Sherlock was at the point of tearing at his hair. That’s when he heard the step creak behind him.  
He whirled around, ready to snap at whoever came through the door, when his breath got stuck in his throat. 

“Molly.”

“Hello, Sherlock.”

His heart skipped a beat. 

He hadn’t seen her in a long time. Not since he had hunted down Moriarty with her as bait and there had been this moment when he had thought he’d killed her and he had…felt. 

“John told me you had a bad week.”

Sherlock rose an eyebrow when Molly pulled out an old-fashioned ghettoblaster and put it on the coffee table. Without further any explanation, she took off her summer jacket, pressed the play button and joined him in the middle of the room.

“What is going on?” he wanted to know when the first when the soft sound of a guitar filled the room.

“You might want to take this off for this”, Molly just said and Sherlock gulped when her hands hooked into his camel dressing gown and peeled him out of it.   
A gentle female voice sang:

_For you there’ll be no crying_  
For you the sun will be shining   
‘Cause I feel that when I’m with you   
It’s all right   
I know it’s right   
  
While Sherlock listened to the lyrics, Molly closed one hand around his and placed it on her hip while she laid the other one in his and stretched out his arms. Then she looked at him, her big brown eyes and her smile so warm his mouth went dry. She swayed to the side and automatically he moved with her. He was a prisoner of her shining eyes.   
All the noise in his head was drowned out by the soft voice singing and all his focus was captured by this petite woman with her big eyes and her even bigger heart. And suddenly, this was not just any song they were dancing to.

_And the songbirds keep singing_  
Like they know the score   
And I love you I love you I love you   
Like never before 

Suddenly, this song was their song. With a fast beating heart he pulled Molly as close to him as physically possible and placed her hand over his heart. He covered it with his to make sure it would stay there, to make sure that she felt what she did to him. What she was always doing to him. 

_To you I would give the world_  
To you I’d never be cold   
'Cause I feel that when I’m with you   
It’s all right   
I know it’s right 

She smiled that little knowing smile he knew so well and finally he understood. She had known all along. 

_And the songbirds keep singing_  
Like they know the score   
And I love you I love you I love you   
Like never before Like never before 

_Like never before_

When the last echo of their song died away, Sherlock stopped swaying. Before his brain could muster a clear thought, Molly stood on her tiptoes, leaving Sherlock only enough time to close his eyes. 

How many weak moments did he dream of this moment. Yet, he didn’t feel prepared for this.  
So he just stood there like an idiot, holding her in his arms, while she placed her lips on his. 

So soft. So warm. So very warm. So very, very sweet. 

It was just a moment. Then it was over. 

Sherlock opened his eyes to a new world. 

His head was spinning. 

His lips were tingling. 

And his heart was yearning for more. 

But she untangled herself from him and with a smile she turned around, put on her jacket and picked up her boom box. 

A voice inside his head screamed to pull her back into his arms, back to where she belongs, back where she needed her to be. 

But he just stood there and watched her walking to the door. Once again she tortured him with that smile. 

“Thank you for the dance, Mr. Holmes.”

And with that she left. Just like that. 

Sherlock blinked. 

 

_Thank you for the dance?  
_

_THANK YOU FOR THE DANCE?!_

_Oh, hell no, Miss Hooper! You won’t get away like that!_

  
He caught her her at the tube station. 

And this time, he was not being the idiot he normally was to her. 

This time, he would make things right.


End file.
